Thousand Origami Cranes
by baekfrappe
Summary: [Special Chanyeol's Birthday!] Hanya sebuah kisah tentang Byun Baekhyun yang berharap jika Thousand Origami Cranes yang ia buat dapat mengabulkan permohonannya, menjadi kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol yang pada kenyatannya sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi, bisakah? Chanyeol/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR?


.

.

Baekhyun mengetahui tentang Thousand Origami Cranes itu dari Joonmyeon, hyung-nya. Saat itu adalah hari di mana Baekhyun bergalau akibat Chanyeol, teman sekelasnya sekaligus orang yang ia cintai, baru saja jadian dengan yeoja cantik kelas sebelah bernama Kim Yejin. Biasanya untuk hal-hal yang semacam ini, Baekhyun memilih merahasiakannya dan memendamnya sendiri. Tapi ia bahkan tidak sadar jika saat itu ia memasuki apartemen miliknya dan hyung-nya dengan aliran sungai kecil menghiasi pipinya.

Maka jangan salahkan Joonmyeon yang kebetulan melihat Baekhyun menangis sehabis pulang sekolah itu—saat itu Joonmyeon tidak ada jadwal kuliah—dan menarik tubuh Baekhyun menuju kamarnya. Berusaha menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Siapa tahu bisa membantu.

Ah, Joonmyeon dengan segala kebaikannya. Baekhyun dalam hati sedikit bersyukur jiwa _evil_ hyung-nya ini sedang tidak kambuh, atau ia akan ditertawakan mati-matian oleh hyung-nya dengan olokan _cengeng_.

Dengan paksaan Joonmyeon, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau membuka mulutnya untuk menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari dirinya yang sudah menyukai Chanyeol sejak dua tahun lalu, hingga harapan itu pupus hari ini karena Chanyeol baru saja jadian dengan Yejin, rasa sakit yang tidak tahu harus diapakan...

Lagipula, Baekhyun pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk sekali-sekali bercerita pada hyung-nya ini. Minimal dapat membuat hatinya lega sejenak, lah.

Mendengar cerita Baekhyun dengan saksama, Joonmyeon tersenyum dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan isakan kecil di bibirnya, Joonmyeon beranjak untuk menuju meja belajarnya. Tangannya bergerak kesana-kemari untuk mencari benda yang dimaksud, sampai akhirnya benda tersebut ditemukan dan Joonmyeon mengulurkan kertas lipat ke arah Baekhyun.

Meski bingung, Baekhyun tetap menerimanya. Kertas lipat itu, untuk apa? Dan kini ditambah dengan, kaleng kaca transparan? Heol, apa maksudnya...

"Ini untuk apa, hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan alis berkerut, dan Joonmyeon hanya bungkam. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil selembar kertas lipat dari tempat yang dipegang Baekhyun saat ini. Dengan terampil, Joonmyeon melipat kertas berwarna biru itu menjadi bentuk-bentuk rumit hingga terbentuklah burung bangau.

Joonmyeon terkikik melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat bingung dan bodoh secara bersamaan dengan jejak air mata di pipinya. Burung bangau itu disodorkannya ke arah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan alis bertaut. Sebelum Baekhyun hendak bertanya, Joonmyeon sudah lebih dulu berbaik hati untuk menjelaskan. "Dulu saat aku menyukai Yixing, aku selalu membuat Origami Crane ini. Sebelumnya kertas lipat itu kutulis dengan apa yang kuinginkan tentang Yixing, lalu melipatnya dan menyimpannya di kaleng. Origami Crane itu katanya dapat membuat satu permohonan kita terkabul jika origami crane tersebut sudah berjumlah seribu. Meskipun pertamanya aku tidak percaya dengan mitos Jepang ini. Tapi ternyata, manjur juga, kan? Sampai saat ini aku masih saja dengan Yixing. Yah, well, kupikir kau bisa mencoba ini juga. Good luck!"

Sebelumnya Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang percaya akan mitos-mitos seperti itu, sekalipun sudah ada orang yang beruntung melakukannya. Tapi entah mengapa, kali ini Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui sambil menerima sodoran kaleng kaca transparan yang baru saja diberikan Joonmyeon. "Baiklah, akan kucoba. Terima kasih, hyung."

Dengan anggukan dari Joonmyeon, Baekhyun kemudian melangkah keluar kamar Joonmyeon. Beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri dan berpikir untuk membuat beberapa bangau serta menuliskan semua keinginannya tentang Chanyeol di setiap bangau. Persetan jika yang dikabulkan hanya satu nantinya—itu juga jika beruntung dikabulkan, Baekhyun berpikir untuk menuliskan banyak keinginan.

Yeah, mungkin saja benar-benar dikabulkan nantinya, siapa tahu. Kalaupun tidak, minimal ini bisa menjadi tempat curhatnya tanpa orang lain tahu. Dan mulai hari itu pula, Baekhyun bertekad menggenapkannya menjadi seribu tanpa orang lain tahu.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First; Blue Origami Crane<br>**__Park Chanyeol_

_**Second; Pink Origami Crane  
><strong>__Saranghae..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Thousand Origami Cranes**

_**Cast :**__  
><em>Byun Baekhyun  
>Park Chanyeol<p>

_**Genre :  
><strong>_Romance, Friendship

_**Rated :**_  
>T<p>

_**Summary :  
><strong>_Hanya sebuah kisah tentang Byun Baekhyun yang berharap jika Thousand Origami Cranes yang ia buat dapat mengabulkan permohonannya, menjadi kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol yang pada kenyatannya sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi, bisakah? | Chanyeol/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah namja bertubuh jangkung melangkah dengan langkah perlahan-lahan tanpa suara, mendekati namja bertubuh mungil yang duduk di bangku pojok kelas dan nampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Wajah namja mungil itu terlihat sangat serius dengan apa yang dikerjakannya, membuat si tubuh jangkung tidak tahan untuk mengerjainya sedikit.

Sampai tepat di depan meja pojok kelas—

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Astaga!"

Namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tersentak kaget, hampir terjungkal dari kursinya jika saja tangan si tubuh jangkung itu tidak cepat-cepat terulur untuk menahan pinggang Baekhyun. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Baekhyun menetralkan detak jantungnya akibat terkejut, kemudian tangannya meraih kertas lipat yang berada di atas meja untuk disembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. "Yah, Park Chanyeol! Kau ingin membuatku mati muda, hah?"

Si tubuh jangkung dengan nama Park Chanyeol itu hanya menyeringai kecil, alih-alih penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Hal yang selalu dilakukan Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Baek? Dan sedang apa kau?"

Mata Baekhyun bergerak kesana-kemari, yang sudah Chanyeol hapal gelagatnya jika seperti ini, maka Baekhyun sedang berusaha mencari alasan. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa—"

Tangan kiri Baekhyun keluar dari balik punggungnya, menunjukkan tangannya yang kosong. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa dibohongi. Ia tahu ada yang disembunyikan Baekhyun karena jelas-jelas tangan kanan Baekhyun masih berada di balik punggung. Sudah sangat jelas jika _sesuatu_ ada di tangan kanan Baekhyun. Melihat Chanyeol yang hanya diam, Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "—dan aku tidak melakukan apapun."

Meskipun Chanyeol tidak percaya, ia memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut—karena sejujurnya Chanyeol sudah tahu apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Hanya saja Chanyeol ingin mendengar penjelasan lanjut dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu itu bukan urusannya, tapi dirinya sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa sepenasaran ini atas apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun.

Ya, Chanyeol selalu mendapati Baekhyun yang sedikit aneh belakangan ini. Baekhyun yang ia tahu tidak suka duduk di tempat laknat (read: bangku pojok kelas) kini justru selalu mengambil tempat di mana yang biasanya ditempati oleh orang-orang pemalas seperti, hm, Kim Jongin. Dan di bangku pojok itu pula, Chanyeol selalu melihat Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan kertas lipat warna-warninya, menulis sesuatu yang tidak bisa Chanyeol baca dari jauh di salah satu lembar, kemudian melipatnya dengan rapi membentuk burung bangau nan cantik. Dan hasil lipatan origami itu akan Baekhyun masukkan ke dalam kaleng kaca transparan yang tersembunyi di pangkuan Baekhyun.

Melakukannya berkali-kali sampai origami crane itu menumpuk menjadi sangat banyak.

Seperti orang kurang kerjaan saja. _Untuk apa Baekhyun melakukan itu_, pikir Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang miskin pengetahuan. Dan yang Chanyeol tahu, biasanya orang membuat origami crane hingga mencapai seribu buah, yang konon katanya dapat menjadi jimat untuk membuat satu permohonan kita akan dikabulkan. Mitos Jepang.

Mungkinkah Baekhyun sedang punya permohonan—mungkinkah Baekhyun saat ini menyukai seseorang?

Pemikiran Chanyeol yang kemana-mana itu hancur lebur setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil dari pintu kelasnya, XI-B. "Chanyeol!"

Menolehkan kepalanya, Chanyeol mendapati kekasihnya, Kim Yejin, sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dengan senyuman manis yang tersungging di wajah cantiknya. Tatapan Chanyeol beralih ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya, menatap ke arahnya setelah melirik sekilas ke arah pintu kelas. "Chanyeol, kekasihmu sudah memanggilmu. Lebih baik hampiri Yejin."

Dengan begitu, Chanyeol mulai bergerak untuk melangkah ke arah pintu kelas, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan sendu. Dan Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya beberapa saat kemudian, tidak sanggup untuk menatap dua sejoli yang kini saling merangkul dan beranjak menuju kantin bersama. Kebiasaan sepasang kekasih tersebut ketika jam istirahat.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>523rd: Yellow Origami Crane<strong>__  
><em>_Seandainya kau merangkulku untuk mengajakku ke kantin..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tubuh mungil Baekhyun tersender di kursi, mendesah lelah. Untuk hari ini, jumlah burung bangau milik Baekhyun sudah berjumlah lima ratus dua puluh tiga sampai jam istirahat pertama selesai. Kaleng kaca transparan itu yang sudah hampir penuh itu ia sembunyikan ke dalam tasnya sendiri.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak bangkit untuk menuju kantin—tidak peduli jika jam istirahat sudah habis—tiba-tiba sekotak susu strawberry dan roti panggang berselai strawberry sudah tersaji di hadapannya. Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah berbaik hati membelikannya makanan.

Si tiang listrik dengan senyum idiotnya... Park Chanyeol. "Aku tahu kau belum sempat ke kantin karena sibuk dengan _kegiatan_mu itu, jadi aku berpikir untuk membelikanmu makanan."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Hm, terima kasih."

Dengan begitu, Baekhyun menyambar roti panggangnya dan menggigit ujungnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam diam, hingga akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. "Hey, Baek. Aku tidak tahu dengan semua kegiatanmu itu, tapi setidaknya jangan lewatkan jam istirahat untuk makan. Kau bisa sakit, dan jangan membuatku khawatir. Arra?"

Setelahnya, Chanyeol melangkah pergi menuju bangkunya sendiri. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mematung dan termenung mendengar semua ucapan Chanyeol. _Chanyeol khawatir padanya? Tapi untuk ap—mungkin khawatir sesama teman_.

Menghembuskan nafasnya, Baekhyun memilih kembali memakan makanannya dengan diam. Mengabaikan Jongin yang menyapanya dengan senyum lebar sambil duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Sampai akhirnya roti panggang yang dimakannya habis dan susu kotaknya telah kosong, Baekhyun membuang sampahnya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya persis ketika Kim Sonsaengnim memasuki kelas.

Guru itu memerintahkan untuk mengeluarkan buku paket matematika dan membuka halaman seratus lima puluh dua, tapi Baekhyun justru mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas lipat dari lacinya dan menulis perasaannya di sana serta melipatnya, lagi-lagi membentuk burung bangau. Mengabaikan Jongin lagi yang tengah bertanya mengapa ia tidak mengeluarkan buku paketnya. Persetan dengan buku paket matematika

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>524th; Brown Origami Crane<br>**__Aku senang mendengarmu mengkhawatirkanku_

_**525th; Green Origami Crane  
><strong>__Sebenarnya, aku ingin berharap, tapi bisakah?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah tiba, semua murid di kelas XI-B—dan kemungkinan besar kelas-kelas lain juga—bersorak gembira, alih-alih membereskan peralatan belajarnya dengan semangat. Begitu juga Baekhyun. Ia berencana untuk pergi ke kedai es krim sebentar karena saat ini sudah memasuki musim panas. Es krim strawberry terdengar sangat menggiurkan di tengah-tengah panas yang menyengat ini.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun beranjak pergi keluar kelas. Sebenarnya ia bukannya terlalu bersemangat, hanya saja karena ia terlalu malas untuk melihat Yejin yang akan menunggu Chanyeol dan akan pulang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan—memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

Tapi langkah Baekhyun terhenti setelah ia mengingat sesuatu. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi saat pelajaran matematika ia sempat membuat dua Origami Crane dan sialnya itu tertinggal di laci, kan?

Beberapa saat Baekhyun sempat berperang batin, hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengambilnya kembali. Baekhyun menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di depan kelasnya.

Dari jendela, kelihatannya kelas sudah tidak ada orang. Meningat awal musim panas dengan sinar matahari yang terik membuat semua murid ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan menyalakan AC di kamarnya, kemudian berguling kesana-kemari di atas kasur. Untuk itu, Baekhyun mendesah lega dan beranjak memasuki kelasnya, namun langkahnya terhenti.

Tepat di dalam kelas, di tengah-tengah jalan masuk, Chanyeol sedang duduk di sebuah meja dekat pintu dengan menghadap ke arah Yejin, lalu tertawa-tawa bersama. Sialnya lagi karena Baekhyun sempat menyerempet pintu hingga berbunyi, membuat kedua sejoli itu menoleh bersama ke arah pintu. Mendapati Baekhyun yang mengulum bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat sambil melangkah mundur dengan perlahan dan kedua bola mata yang bergerak kesana-kemari.

"Ehm... ma-maaf, silahkan lanjutkan. Aku pergi—aduh!"

_BRUK_

Karena gerakan mundur Baekhyun itu, ia tidak menyadari sebuah tubuh yang sedang berjalan santai melewati depan kelasnya hingga tubuh Baekhyun menubruk tubuh itu dan mereka sukses jatuh bersama. Butuh mendongak untuk Baekhyun melihat siapa yang ditubruknya itu, dan Baekhyun mendesah lega ketika mendapati wajah Kris, sahabatnya juga sahabat Joonmyeon yang kini sedang meringis sakit. "Oh, hai Kris. Kenapa di sini?"

"Tidak berniat minta maaf?" Gumam Kris kesal. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh sambil bangkit dari jatuhnya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Kris bangun. Kris dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun dan ikut bangkit dari jatuhnya. "Aku baru saja ke kelas Kyungsoo dan melewati jalan ini. Sialnya lagi aku dapat tubrukan dari tubuh gendutmu."

"Aku tidak gendut!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil berdecak malas. Kemudian ia menggandeng Kris dan menariknya pergi. "Ayo pulang bersama!"

Kris mengerutkan alisnya bingung melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang seenaknya menyeret tubuhnya, tapi akhirnya ia menghendikkan bahunya dan memilih mengikuti Baekhyun. Hanya saja Kris melewatkan dua sejoli yang kini sedang menatap aneh kepergiannya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Yejin.

"Aneh sekali," Gumam Yejin sambil menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun dan Kris. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Memangnya kita terlihat sebegitu menakutkannya sampai Baekhyun terlihat sangat terkejut mendapati kita di sini? Lagipula kita kan tidak melakukan apapun."

Yejin hanya menghendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

Chanyeol hendak meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di kursi sebelum akhirnya mengingat sesuatu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang bergejolak, ia melangkah pelan ke arah bangku pojok kelas. Mengabaikan Yejin yang bertanya ia melakukan apa.

Sampai di bangku pojok kelas, Chanyeol merundukkan badannya untuk mengintip laci meja dan tangan kanannya terulur untuk meraba sesuatu di sana. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum lega ketika mendapati dua Origami Crane. Ia menyembunyikannya ke dalam saku belakang celananya, kemudian melangkah kembali ke arah Yejin yang setia menunggunya. Ia menyambar tas miliknya dan tersenyum ke arah Yejin. "Ayo pulang."

.

.

.

"Oh... Jadi itu yang membuatmu seperti itu, ckckck." Ujar Kris, menggeleng-gelengkan malas memikirkan kelakuan Baekhyun sambil memakan es krim cappuccino miliknya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, memilih melampiaskan rasa kesal dan cemburunya dengan memakan es krim strawberry miliknya secara ganas.

Melihat Baekhyun yang nampak seperti babi kelaparan itu, membuat Kris mendecak. Tapi daripada mengejek Baekhyun, saat ini Kris memilih untuk mempedulikan rasa penasarannya. "Lalu, Baek, sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus? Tidakkah kau berpikiran untuk memberitahu Chanyeol akan perasaanmu?"

Hanya helaan nafas yang menjadi jawaban Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun memelankan cara makannya, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kris. "Entahlah, Kris. Jika aku memberitahukan Chanyeol, aku takut akan merusak hubungan Chanyeol dan Yejin. Aku tidak setega dan seegois itu untuk menghancurkan hubungan orang yang kucintai dengan kekasihnya."

Kini ganti Kris yang menghela nafasnya. Antara gemas, aneh, sebal, bingung, pokoknya tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. "Dan kau akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri, begitu? Jangan bodoh. Tetaplah memberitahukan perasaanmu, arra? Saranku, berikan saja Origami Crane milikmu setelah jumlahnya sudah genap seribu. Jangan ucapkan kata lain selain '_baca ini_', biarkan Chanyeol membaca semua perasaanmu dari Thousand Origami Cranes milikmu itu. Dengan begitu, biarkan Chanyeol mengambil sikap. Dan itu tidak akan menghancurkan hubungan mereka. Bagus lagi jika Chanyeol akan memutuskan Yejin dan berlari padamu."

Menjadi sahabat Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun otomatis membuatnya tahu semua tentang Joonmyeon juga Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyukai Chanyeol, Joonmyeon yang menyarankan Baekhyun untuk membuat Thousand Origami Cranes...

Mulut Baekhyun tertutup rapat, memilih memikirkan saran Kris dan menikmati es krim strawberry yang meleleh manis di dalam mulutnya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, kupikir aku bisa melakukannya. Semoga Chanyeol tidak menjauhiku setelah tahu semuanya. Dan—oh, ini sudah sore. Aku pulang dulu, Kris. Terima kasih untuk traktiran es krimnya dan, annyeong!"

Kris mengangguk, membiarkan Baekhyun yang kini beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar dari kedai es krim ini. Merasa Baekhyun sudah benar-benar keluar, Kris ganti mendengus. "Cih, traktiran apanya. Ini sih pemaksaan. Dia pikir aku sekaya itu?"

Tapi pada akhirnya Kris diam, menghabiskan sisa es krim cappuccino-nya sebelum akhirnya beranjak untuk mengunjungi rumah Joonmyeon dan Baekhyun nanti malam.

.

.

.

Ini adalah malam minggu, dan seharusnya Baekhyun menghabiskan malamnya dengan berjalan-jalan. Tapi yang terjadi justru Baekhyun yang duduk di kasurnya dikelilingi kertas lipat yang bertebaran, Origami Crane yang bertumpuk kesana kemari, dan kaleng kaca transparan yang terisi Origami Crane dimana-mana. Ditambah seonggok alat tulis di samping Baekhyun.

Suhu musim panas yang kering dan menggerahkan, membuat AC yang terpasang di bagian atas dinding menyala dengan suhu enam belas derajat. Jika di musim-musim lainnya, tentu saja Baekhyun tidak pernah menyalakan AC-nya dengan suhu rendah karena tubuhnya yang tidak tahan dingin. AC dengan suhu rendah hanya ada di musim panas.

Ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Baekhyun hanya bergumam untuk memperbolehkan masuk. Tidak peduli siapa yang mendatangi kamarnya. Paling-paling hanya Joonmyeon. Tapi begitu pintu kamar terbuka dan Baekhyun melirik, ternyata Kris.

Kedatangan Kris disambut dengan kerutan kening Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku kan hanya ingin mengunjungi sahabatku yang sedang bergalau di kamar." Ujar Kris, menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun dan melangkah ke arah Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan kertas lipatnya. Baekhyun hanya berdecak malas mendengar Kris yang menyindirnya. "Ck, apa-apaan kau. Lagipula tumben sekali kau tidak kencan dengan Tao."

Kris menghela nafas persis ketika ia menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. "Aku sedang ingin penghematan dengan dompetku. Si panda itu tidak pernah bosan untuk menguras semua uangku... Aih, aku heran bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan bocah itu."

Curhatan Kris itu hanya dibalas dengan tawa Baekhyun yang membahana. Well, kedatangan Kris tidak buruk juga. Lumayan untuk menaikan mood-nya. "Dasar bodoh. Makanya, akan lebih baik kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku."

"Dan kau juga akan menguras dompetku untuk membeli es krim. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu maksud terselubungmu?" Balas Kris cepat, memanyunkan bibirnya dan membuat wajah mesumnya terlihat semakin mesum. Baekhyun tertawa lagi. "Oh, otakmu berfungsi juga, Kris."

Tidak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut, Kris hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Kemudian Kris menatap serius ke arah Baekhyun yang masih sibuk melipat kertas warna-warni itu menjadi bentuk burung bangau. "Kau menyelesaikan Thousand Origami Cranes?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Baekhyun apa adanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. "Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh, bukan? Melakukan hal seperti ini yang bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya nanti."

Ucapan Baekhyun berakhir dengan sendu, membuat Kris mencebikkan bibirnya. "Kau tidak seperti Baekhyun yang kukenal. Di mana Baekhyun yang tidak pernah putus asa dan selalu senang? Dengar, Baek, cinta memang butuh pengorbanan."

"Ugh, well, sejak kapan seorang Kris bisa menjadi konsultasi cinta, pfft." Gumam Baekhyun malas sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Kris mendelik tak terima. "Hey! Aku sangat berpengalaman akan cinta, tahu."

Belum sempat Baekhyun kembali membalas ucapan Kris, pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu dan menampakkan Joonmyeon yang sedang melangkah masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawa red velvet di tangannya. Ia melemparkan red velvet yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh plastik bening ke arah Kris yang menangkapnya dengan senang hati.

Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kris yang kini sedang memakan red velvet pemberian Joonmyeon. "Melipat Origami Crane, Baek?"

Hanya gumaman yang menjadi jawaban Baekhyun, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mendesah lega dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Yeah, tujuh ratus lima puluh! Sudah cukup untuk hari ini." Gumam Baekhyun sambil menutup kaleng kaca transparan miliknya. Hanya butuh setengah dari satu menit untuk Baekhyun membereskan barang-barangnya secara kilat dan sembarangan, hingga kali ini ia berbaring di samping Kris. "Hah... Lelahnya."

"Eh? Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali, ini baru pukul setengah delapan malam." Ujar Joonmyeon. Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol setelah menerima Thousand Origami Cranes dariku?"

Baik Joonmyeon maupun Kris tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan. Tidak, tidak seperti pertanyaan karena raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah kosong itu seperti menunjukkan bahwa pertanyaannya barusan itu ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. "Padahal dia yang menyadari gerak-gerik anehku sejak aku memilih duduk di bangku pojok kelas dan membuat Thousand Origami Cranes. Aku tahu dia menyadari apa yang kubuat. Tapi bagaimana reaksinya jika ia tahu bahwa semua yang kubuat itu ternyata ditujukan padanya?"

"Apa?" Kini Kris bereaksi duluan, dengan bola mata yang membesar secara reflek. "Chanyeol tahu apa yang kau buat?"

"Ya," Ujar Baekhyun, tak sadar meremas bed covernya dengan erat. "Dia tahu. Dan dia juga selalu mendatangi mejaku saat tak ada guru lalu menanyakan apa yang kulakukan."

Joonmyeon menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas mendengar pengakuan dongsaeng-nya itu. "Seharusnya kau jangan membuatnya di sekolah, Baek. Kerjakan saja di rumah. Kalau begitu tentu saja dia penasaran."

"Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin, dan, Hei! Bahkan Jongin yang duduk di sampingku saja tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan." Elak Baekhyun sambik mencebikkan bibirnya. Kris tertawa sekaligus mendengus. " Hah, kau gila? Jika kau membandingkan si hiperaktif Chanyeol dan si cuek Jongin, maka kau lebih bodoh daripada anjingku, tahu."

"Yah! Aish, tak ada gunanya berbicara pada kalian." Gumam Baekhyun nelangsa dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Joonmyeon dan Kris tertawa bersaa sambil berhigh five. Sekali-sekali mengerjai Baekhyun tidak ada salahnya, kan?

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya pada pukul tujuh malam sambil mendesah lelah. Setelah berkencan dan mengantar Yejin sampai rumahnya, ia langsung menuju rumahnya. Ingin sesegera mungkin sampai ke kamar dan menidurkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur.

Kini Chanyeol sudah berada di atas kasur empuknya. Tidak mau repot-repot untuk mengganti seragamnya menjadi baju rumah. Ia memutar bola matanya ke atas, berpikir akan sesuatu yang sepertinya telah ia lupakan.

Ia mencoba memutar otak. Rasanya benar-benar mengganjal. Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu, tapi apa itu? Mencoba berpikir beberapa saat, ia akhirnya tersenyum tipis mengingat wajah Baekhyun dan burung bangau. Origami Crane.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol terulur untuk merogoh saku belakang celananya dan ia menemukan dua Origami Crane di sana. Ia menggenggam kedua Origami Crane itu erat-erat. Well, meskipun akan terlihat tidak sopan karena ini sudah pasti privasi Baekhyun, tapi rasa penasarannya tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

Diluar kesadarannya, Chanyeol membuka kedua Origami Crane tersebut dan mengurutkan kalimat yang ia dapatkan di dalam kertas lipat itu. "_Senang mendengarmu mengkhawatirkanku_... dan, _aku ingin berharap, tapi bisakah_. Hah? Apa maksudnya?" Gumam Chanyeol, lagi-lagi memeras otak untuk memikirkan maksud terselubung dari kedua kalimat tersebut.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Chanyeol melemparkan kedua kertas lipat tersebut sebal ke lantai kamarnya. Tak dapat menemukan jawabannya, ditambah dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut efek kelelahan dan banyak berpikir. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menyelami alam mimpinya,

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya di minggu pagi, ia sukses menjerit ketika mendapati sebuah kaki berada di depan matanya, menindih dadanya. Begitu menoleh dengan wajah shock-nya, ia mendapati wajah Kris yang masih terlelap dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Menjijikkan.

Mengerang sebal, Baekhyun menampik kaki besar di hadapannya dengan keras. Sialnya si tukang tidur Kris tidak akan terbangun hanya dengan hal seperti itu. Bermasa bodoh, Baekhyun menuruni ranjangnya dan melangkah terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi. Matanya masih terasa memburam karena efek bangun tidur, dan ia terjatuh dengan suara keras ketika merasa kakinya menyandung sesuatu.

"Aish, sejak kapan Joonmyeon hyung sudi tidur di atas karpet, hah?!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal begitu tahu bahwa sesuatu yang membuatnya tersandung adalah tubuh hyung-nya. Tapi bahkan teriakan dan sandungan Baekhyun tidak membuat Joonmyeon terbangun. _Sama saja seperti si tukang tidur Kris_.

Astaga. Bagaimana bisa dua orang gila itu tidur di dalam kamarnya?

Menelan rasa kesalnya bulat-bulat, Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dan melangkah lagi menuju kamar mandi. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Baekhyun mencuci wajahnya dan menyikat giginya hingga akhirnya Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamar mandi. Mendapati Kris dan Joonmyeon yang sudah terbangun.

Sekilas Baekhyun mendengar Joonmyeon mengeluh mengenai pinggangnya yang entah bagaimana bisa terasa sakit dan Baekhyun berdecak pelan.

Setelah menyia-nyiakan menit demi menit yang berharga miliknya untuk mengusir dua orang itu, Baekhyun langsung berkutat dengan kertas lipat dan bolpoin-nya. Dengan terburu namun tetap teliti, ia menuliskan sepatah dua patah kalimat di atas kertas lipat tersebut dan melipatnya menjadi burung bangau, lalu memasukkannya dengan asal—tapi tetap memastikan untuk tidak tertekuk—ke dalam kaleng kaca transparan di samping tubuhnya.

Dengan tenang Baekhyun menulis semua perasaannya di dalam lembaran-lembaran kertas lipat itu. Tidak butuh waktu untuk membuat Baekhyun berpikir tentang apa yang akan ditulisnya hingga saat ini, karena semua perasaannya untuk Chanyeol sudah terlalu banyak. Bahkan mungkin, Thousand Origami Cranes itu hanya sebagian kecil tentang perasaannya pada Chanyeol.

_Baginya, butuh seumur hidup untuk menjelaskan semua perasaannya untuk Chanyeol_.

Katakan Baekhyun sudah cinta mati dengan Chanyeol, karena itu memang benar adanya. Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu adalah segalanya... Meskipun mungkin bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanyalah sekedar teman.

Dan butuh waktu dua setengah jam untuk Baekhyun meraih kertas lipat keseribu. Kertas lipat berwarna merah. Baekhyun meraih bolpoin-nya, lalu membubuhkan sebuah kalimat di sana dengan bahasa inggris—satu-satunya kertas lipat yang berisi kalimat bahasa inggris—dan diakhiri dengan senyuman lembut. Senyuman itu semakin lebar sampai akhirnya ia selesai melipat kertas itu menjadi bentuk bangau dan ia memasukkan Origami Crane yang terakhir ke dalam kaleng kaca transparan.

Setelah menutup kaleng dan meletakkannya di samping kaleng lainnya—Baekhyun menghabiskan sepuluh kaleng untuk Thousand Origami Crane di mana setiap kaleng tersebut telah diberinya nomor—ia berbisik pelan. "Selesai..."

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1000th; Red Origami Crane<br>**__This is the reason why the way in front of me look so beautiful; I love you_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamarnya dengan gumaman terakhir. "Tinggal memasukkan dua Origami Crane yang tertinggal di laci kelas ke dalam kaleng nomor lima."

_Tanpa ia tahu jika dua Origami Crane itu sudah berpindah tangan_.

.

.

.

Hari senin, di mana biasanya Chanyeol merasa lebih malas untuk berangkat sekolah, kini justru berbanding terbalik. Tubuh Chanyeol sudah rapi dengan terbalut seragam sekolah, dan di punggungnya sudah bertengger ransel hitam kesayangannya. Padahal ini masih jam enam pagi—dan eomma Chanyeol masih ingat betul bahwa minggu lalu Chanyeol masih berbaring di kasurnya pada jam ini.

"Wow, Park Chanyeol. Apa yang membuatmu menjadi serajin ini, sayang? Atau ada setan merasukimu?" Tanya eomma Chanyeol sambil menahan tawa. Chanyeol mati-matian menahan dengusannya, dan memilih memakai sepatunya tanpa menggubris pertanyaan eomma-nya tadi. Dan setelah sepatunya terpasang rapi, ia segera melangkah cepat keluar rumah, mengabaikan eomma-nya yang berteriak menyuruh sarapan.

_Persetan dengan sarapan_, pikir Chanyeol sambil menaiki motor sport merahnya dan beberapa detik kemudian motor itu melaju cepat. _Aku tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun tahu bahwa aku telah membuka dua Origami Crane miliknya_.

Biasanya Chanyeol menghabiskan sekitar dua puluh menit untuk sampai di sekolah, tapi kini ia hanya menghabiskan waktu tujuh menit saja. Well, perbandingan yang sangat jauh. Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu apa itu faktor dari jalanan pagi yang tidak seramai ketika jam tujuh atau faktor karena ia mengebut mati-matian.

Dengan segera, Chanyeol berlari sangat cepat menerjang masuk ke sekolahnya. Ia menaiki kaki demi kaki tangga dengan terburu, tidak peduli dengan beberapa murid yang menatapnya aneh—_untuk apa lari-lari sepagi ini_—dan tubuhnya yang hampir tersandung beberapa kali.

Hingga sampai di pintu kelasnya, Chanyeol meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan hampir tumbang jika saja ia tidak berpegangan pada pintu di sebelahnya. Masih terengah, Chanyeol mengedarkan tatapannya ke penjuru kelas, dan ia mendesah lega ketika tidak mendapati Baekhyun di dalam. Baekhyun belum datang.

Begitu merasa sudah lebih baik, Chanyeol melangkah menuju bangku pojok kelas dan tanpa ragu menyelipkan dua Origami Crane yang ia ambil kemarin ke posisi semula, dan ia berbalik untuk melangkah menuju bangkunya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun melangkah masuk menuju kelasnya, ia mengernyit saat mendapati Chanyeol sudah duduk manis di bangkunya. Pasalnya, biasanya Baekhyun selalu masuk pertama kali—atau setidaknya sebelum Chanyeol masuk. Tapi, kenapa...?

Meskipun bingung dan penasaran, Baekhyun membuang rasa itu jauh-jauh dan memilih menaruh tasnya di bangku—tengah kelas?

Setelah itu, Baekhyun beranjak menuju bangku pojok kelas. Tangan kanannya menelusup masuk ke dalam laci, dan desahan lega keluar dari bibir Baekhyun setelah menemukan dua Origami Crane miliknya. Ia menyimpan dua Origami Crane itu di dalam sakunya, kemudian melangkah keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Oh, jadi Baekhyun sudah kembali duduk di tengah?"

Baekhyun kini melangkah dengan santai menuju bagian loker. Ia segera bergerak ke tempat loker yang sudah ia hafal. Loker dengan nomor tiga ratus dua puluh enam dengan nama Baekhyun yang tertera di sana. Ia membuka loker tersebut dan mengeluarkan kotak besar dari sana. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya, ia meletakkan kotak besar tersebut di lantai dan membukanya cepat.

Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengambil kaleng nomor lima dan segera memasukkan dua Origami Crane dari sakunya ke dalam kaleng kaca transparan tersebut. Setelah itu, ia menutup kaleng tersebut, mengembalikan ke tempat semula, menutup kotak besar tersebut dan kembali memasukkannya ke loker miliknya.

Memastikan semuanya sudah siap, Baekhyun berbalik menuju kelasnya kembali. Di tengah perjalanannya menuju kelas, ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya. Ia menggerakkan jarinya dengan terampil di layar ponselnya dan menyimpan ponselnya kembali setelah memastikan pesan yang ia ketik cepat tadi sudah terkirim.

_**To : Park Chanyeol  
>From : Byun Baekhyun<br>Subject : -  
><strong>__Chanyeol, berniat ke taman belakang sekolah sejenak setelah pulang?_

.

.

.

Jika Baekhyun biasanya mengeluh akan waktu yang terasa berjalan lambat di tengah-tengah pelajaran, kini Baekhyun mengutuk bagaimana waktu bisa terasa berjalan sangat cepat untuknya pada hari ini. Berkali-kali ia mendesah takut atau menghela nafasnya sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pelan pada meja, membuat Daehyun yang duduk di sampingnya menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Hey, Baekhyun, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak pelan ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Ia menoleh ke arah Daehyun yang sedang menatapnya, dan ia membalasnya dengan senyum ala kadarnya. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa."

Mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, Daehyun hanya mengangguk paham dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jung Sonsaengnim yang sedang menerangkan materi sejarah di depan kelas. Kali ini Baekhyun ganti mengepalkan tangannya yang sudah berkeringat dingin kuat-kuat. Setiap detik demi detik berjalan membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup, dan ketika bel pulang berbunyi, Baekhyun seolah meledak.

Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dalam diam, Baekhyun kemudian membuka matanya dan mulai memasukkan peralatan sekolah miliknya ke dalam ransel biru miliknya. Ia sengaja menunggu Chanyeol keluar kelas terlebih dahulu, dan baru Baekhyun akhirnya beranjak keluar kelas.

Dengan langkah pelan—sebenarnya hanya ingin mengulur waktu—Baekhyun berjalan menuju loker. Ia membuka lokernya perlahan untuk mengambil kotak besar yang berisi kaleng-kaleng Thousand Origami Crane, setelah itu ia beranjak menuju taman belakang sekolah. Setengah berlari.

Sampai di taman belakang sekolah, Baekhyun memelankan langkahnya ketika mendapati Chanyeol duduk di sebuah bangku dekat pohon besar. Posisi bangku itu membelakangi Baekhyun, jadi Chanyeol tidak mengetahui jika Baekhyun sudah berada di dekatnya. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan suara lirih. "Chanyeol."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang berdiri dengan kotak besar di depan dada. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan menggeser duduknya, memberikan tempat untuk Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud Chanyeol segera melangkah dan menduduki tempat kosong di samping Chanyeol. Kotak besar itu berada dalam pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya gugup, sebelum ia akhirnya membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan sebuah pertanyaan. "Kau tidak pulang bersama Yejin hari ini?"

Meski bingung, Chanyeol tetap mengangguk. "Ya, dia pulang terlebih dahulu karena tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Hari ini dia ada les."

Hanya anggukan singkat yang menjadi jawaban Baekhyun, dan kemudian Baekhyun menyodorkan kotak besar itu ke arah Chanyeol dengan tangan bergetar. "U... untukmu."

Bahkan suaranya juga bergetar.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tetapi tetap menerima uluran kotak besar dari Baekhyun tersebut. "Apa ini?"

Hampir saja Chanyeol hendak membuka kotak itu, tetapi tangan Baekhyun dengan sigap langsung menahan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol. "Tidak. Jangan dibuka sekarang. Buka selagi tidak ada aku, dan sebaiknya kau membukanya di rumahmu. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, tapi... Kalau bisa, baca ini saat tidak ada Yejin dan jangan biarkan Yejin mengetahui ini. Kumohon..."

Permohonan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol heran, bingung, dan penasaran setengah mati. Tapi Chanyeol tidak seegois itu untuk mementingkan perasaannya sendiri. Dan akhirnya Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk. "Arraseo."

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun bergumam pelan. "Baiklah, terima kasih. Ah, aku harus pergi. Bye, Chanyeol."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

.

.

.

"Astaga." Gumam Baekhyun, merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba oleng setelah sampai di depan gerbang. Kris yang memang tadi diminta Baekhyun untuk menunggunya di gerbang langsung menahan tubuh Baekhyun. "Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku gugup setengah mati di hadapan Chanyeol, bodoh. Padahal hanya memberikan Thousand Origami Cranes saja, tidak menyatakan perasaanku dengan gamblang. Hhh, aku harus bagaimana?" Ujar Baekhyun, memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya panik.

Melihat Baekhyun yang nampak diserang panik itu membuat Kris menghembuskan nafasnya. "Tenanglah, Baek. Yakin saja tidak ada apa-apa. Atau kau ingin aku menraktirmu es krim, hm?"

"Wow," Mendengar kata 'menraktir' dan 'es krim' membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan semangat. "Kau bisa jadi sebaik ini, hohoho. Baiklah, ayo!"

Kris mendengus melihat mood Baekhyun yang langsung berubah secara drastis itu. Tapi melihat wajah Baekhyun membuat Kris menjadi gemas sendiri dan tidak tahan untuk mengacak surai lembut Baekhyun. "Dasar bocah."

Dan dua sejoli itu tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol menatap ke arah mereka sedari tadi dengan tatapan aneh. "A—ada apa denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengacak rambutnya heran. "Kenapa aku merasa tidak suka melihat mereka berdua bersama?"

.

.

.

Chanyeol langsung berlari masuk kamar dengan kotak besar di tangannya setelah sampai rumah. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya akan isi kotak besar yang tadi diberikan Baekhyun kepadanya. Dengan tergesa, ia menaruh kotak besar itu di atas ranjangnya dan ia beranjak menuju lemari untuk mencari baju santai yang cocok. Setelah mendapatkan baju yang cocok, Chanyeol segera memakainya dengan asal-asalan, kemudian berlari menuju ranjangnya sendiri.

Dengan tubuh yang tersender di sandaran kasur, Chanyeol menarik kotak besar yang terletak di dekat kakinya untuk mendekat ke arahnya, dan ia membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan.

Dan begitu melihat isinya, tubuh Chanyeol bergetar tanpa alasan. "I-ini... Thousand Origami Cranes?"

Tangan kanan Chanyeol yang bergetar itu terulur untuk mengambil kaleng dengan nomor satu. Ia membuka kaleng tersebut dan membuka satu persatu lipatan yang membentuk burung bangau itu. Dan setelah ia membacanya, kertas demi kertas itu terlempar asal. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja membaca kertas itu selembar demi selembar membuat Chanyeol semakin penasaran dan semakin tidak bisa berpikir jernih, bahkan jika hanya untuk menata kertas yang ia buka dengan benar.

Butuh waktu tiga jam bagi Chanyeol untuk membaca semuanya. Dan detik demi detik itu pula tubuh Chanyeol terasa semakin meremang dengan degup jantung yang terasa semakin berpacu cepat. Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa ia bereaksi seperti itu. Semuanya terasa... tidak masuk akal, dan tak beralasan.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya setelah membaca lembar terakhir. Tanpa sadar ia menoleh ke arah kanan, dan ia mendapati sepuluh lembar yang entah bagaimana sudah tertata rapi menjadi urutan vertikal. Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk menyentuh sepuluh kertas itu bergantian sebelum memutuskan untuk membaca dari atas ke bawah.

.

_Chanyeol _(1)

_Sebenarnya, aku ingin berharap, tapi bisakah?_ (2)

_Meskipun aku tahu kau sudah bersama Yejin, aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini_ (3)

_Mencintaimu dari jauh membuatku nampak menyedihkan_ (4)

_Mengapa aku tidak dapat menghentikan perasaan ini, Yeol?_ (5)

_Aku ingin menjadi amnesia agar dapat melupakan rasa cintaku padamu,  
>aku ingin tapi aku tidak sanggup<em> (6)

_Hanya saja semua perlakuanmu yang membuatku berharap,  
>dan aku tak bisa berbohong jika aku menikmatinya <em>(7)

_Mencintaimu ternyata sangat sakit,  
>tapi aku tidak bisa mengelak jika terkadang aku menikmatinya. <em>(8)

_This is the reason why the way in front of me look so beautiful; I love you_ (9)

_Saranghae... _(10)

.

Chanyeol terpengarah. Bagaimana bisa kertas-kertas yang ia lemparkan asal sampai beberapa banyak bertebaran di lantai kamarnya dan bagian kasur, kini ternyata sepuluh di antaranya membuat urutan vertikal dan membentuk kalimat-kalimat yang seperti berhubungan?

Merasa semakin aneh dengan dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri, membiarkan tubuhnya menindih kertas-kertas yang juga banyak bertebaran di atas kasurnya. Matanya terpejam, mencoba memikirkan kekasihnya, Kim Yejin. Membayangkan Yejin dengan dress putih casual—seperti saat mereka berkencan pertama kali—dengan senyum cantiknya.

Hell.

Kenapa...

...Chanyeol...

...merasa—

—biasa saja?

Ia memfokuskan dirinya lagi. Kali ini berusaha memikirkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang nampak manis dengan seragam sekolah yang bagian lengannya ditekuk sedikit, dengan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan, lalu senyuman lebarnya dengan mata yang membentuk eye smile...

Shit.

Jantungnya...

Detakannya...

Ini...

...terasasepertijantungnyasedangbermainlompattalididalamsana. _(—Chanyeol menyimpulkan dengan cepat, secepat kalimat yang terbaca saat ditulis dengan tanpa spasi.)_

Ugh, jantungnya terasa berdegup sangat cepat. Heol.

Perlahan, Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan seiring dengan tangan kirinya yang bergerak ke arah dadanya. Merasakan degup jantungnya sendiri yang berirama sangat cepat. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya perlahan. Tidak mungkin jika dirinya langsung jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun, kan? Mungkin saja ini hanya pengaruh perlakuan manis Baekhyun yang membuatkannya Thousand Origami Cranes diiringi perasaan Baekhyun di masing-masing kertasnya, dan perasaan ini hanya berlangsung sebentar. Ya, mungkin saja.

Atau memang bisa jadi, ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah yang sangat, ehm, tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Rambutnya acak-acakan, kantung mata yang terlihat jelas di bawah matanya, seragam putih kusut dengan jas yang tersampir begitu saja di pundaknya.

Mata Chanyeol melirik ke arah bangkunya, tapi kemudian ia melengos dan justru melangkah ke arah Daehyun yang sedang duduk di bangkunya—di samping Baekhyun—sambil mengobrol bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyentuh pundak Daehyung dan membalikkan tubuh Daehyun paksa, membuat Daehyun meringis pelan. "Ahk, Chanyeol? Wae?"

"Pindah ke bangkuku." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada tak terbantahkan. Tapi Daehyun justru mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Eh? Tapi... kenapa?"

"PINDAH KE BANGKUKU!"

BRAK

Chanyeol membanting ranselnya ke meja Daehyun diiringi bentakannya yang terdengar sangat keras. Keadaan kelas langsung hening seketika, sebelum akhirnya, Taechyeon, sang ketua kelas, buru-buru menengahi. "Park Chanyeol, kau tidak boleh pindah dari tempat duduk yang sudah ditentu—"

"—AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Kali ini Chanyeol melirik ke arah Taechyeon yang langsung bungkam menerima bentakan Chanyeol. Daehyun yang berada di hadapan Chanyeol langsung menciut, buru-buru menggendong tas ranselnya dan beranjak bangun. "Ba-baiklah. Aku pindah..."

Tubuh Daehyun langsung bergerak cepat menuju bangku yang biasanya ditempati Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lelah dengan mata yang meredup, kemudian duduk dengan lemah di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyaksikan semua itu hanya menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dengan tatapan khawatirnya. "Chanyeol, kau kenapa?"

Mendengar suara Baekhyun, tubuh Chanyeol semakin melemah. Chanyeol tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa bersikap seperti itu pada Daehyun, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia berteriak kepada ketua kelas yang menasihatinya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menarik semua fungsi otaknya dan membuatnya menjadi seperti orang gila.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Gumam Chanyeol, suaranya bergetar. "Aku tidak tahu..."

Maka dari itu, kedua tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk merengkuh tubuh besar Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun, membiarkan setetes air mata frustasinya membasahi ceruk leher Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Merasa Chanyeol terlihat tidak bisa untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama dengan kondisinya itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membawa Chanyeol pergi dari kelas. Tidak peduli dengan pelajaran pertama yang mungkin sedang berlangsung saat ini.

Mereka berdua saat ini berada di atap—Baekhyun tidak bisa memikirkan tempat lain untuk dikunjungi saat ini. Baekhyun yang merangkul pinggang Chanyeol, membawa tubuh Chanyeol untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang tersedia di sana. Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol beberapa kali, mencoba menenangkan pemuda bertubuh jangkung di sampingnya yang masih sedikit bergetar.

"Kau bisa bercerita padaku jika kau punya ma—"

"—kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Potong Chanyeol dengan suara lirihnya. Baekhyun tercenung di tempatnya beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya dengan ragu. "A-apa?"

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Ulang Chanyeol dengan nada yang sama. Mata Baekhyun menerawang ke arah langit yang bersih oleh awan itu, memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang pantas. Tapi pada akhirnya ia justru mengeluarkan pertanyaan. "Apa sikapmu yang lepas kendali di kelas tadi karena masalah... Thousand Origami Cranes itu?"

Chanyeol mendesah lelah, kemudian memilih mengangguk daripada membuat perdebatan. "Ya. Jadi, kenapa...?"

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya kembali dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. "Aku mencintaimu, karena..."

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti dan Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali. "...karena kau adalah Park Chanyeol."

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tercenung di tempatnya. Dan kemudian suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar. "Aku yakin kau sudah membaca semua Thousand Origami Cranes yang kemarin kuberikan padamu."

Sebuah anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban Chanyeol. Baekhyun mencoba melanjutkan perkataannya. "Jadi, bagaimana... menurutmu, Yeol?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun menyatu dengan angin. Dan Chanyeol terdiam. Tidak mampu menjawabnya. Sampai bermenit-menit terlalui, hanya hening yang menyelimuti keduanya sampai akhirnya suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar. Bergetar. "Kau... tidak bisa menjawabnya?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol diam, bungkam. Mata Baekhyun meredup menatap Chanyeol yang nampak tak berekspresi apapun di sampingnya. Merasa sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti menghimpit dadanya kuat-kuat dan membuatnya terasa sesak. "Setidaknya ucapkan sebuah penolakan, Chan..."

Chanyeol perlahan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, tetapi mulutnya tak bisa terbuka untuk menyuarakan apapun. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum miris ke arahnya, dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Ini semua terasa percuma saja. Aku akan merasa lebih baik jika kau menolakku, tapi kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun."

Mendengar sepatah demi sepatah kata yang terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang basah oleh aliran air mata membuat Chanyeol merasa sesuatu menghantam ulu hatinya. Sesak dan menyakitkan. Tapi entah mengapa bibirnya terasa kelu. Pemikirannya yang bercabang kemana-mana, terlebih ke arah Yejin, membuatnya bungkam tanpa bisa bersuara.

Kali ini Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya, tersenyum menyakitkan untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan hendak berbalik untuk pergi ketika tangan kanan Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangannya. Meminta untuk tinggal.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun, berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pergelangan tangannya. Tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol melihatnya untuk menangis seperti orang bodoh. Tapi Chanyeol tak berbicara apapun, dan dengan tangan kirinya, ia mengambil ponselnya, dan jarinya bergerak lincah di atas layar sebelum akhirnya menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"_Yeboseyo?"_

"Yejin—"

Mendengar Chanyeol menyebut nama Yejin di panggilan teleponnya, membuat Baekhyun semakin bergerak-gerak gelisah, berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol. Hanya saja tenaga Chanyeol yang jauh lebih besar tidak menghasilkan apa-apa pada usaha Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?" Geram Baekhyun dengan suara lirih. Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas, tapi kemudian membuang tatapan matanya ke arah lain dan mulai berbicara lagi dengan Yejin yang menunggunya bicara di sebrang sana. "Bisakah kau datang ke atap sekolah sekarang?"

"_Eh? Aku baru saja mau pulang, untung saja aku masih ada di wilayah sekolah. Arra, aku akan ke atap. Tunggu aku, arra? Saranghae..."_

Mendengar Yejin yang berkata _saranghae_ membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi tercenung. Biasanya dia pasti akan menjawab dengan yakin jika Yejin mengatakan _saranghae_ di akhir telepon, tetapi entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa lidahnya kelu dan sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menjawabnya. Panggilan belum terputus karena Chanyeol yakin Yejin sedang menunggunya untuk menjawab. Tapi ia sudah tidak bisa menjawab. Tidak bisa dan tidak akan bisa, untuk saat ini dan seterusnya karena fokusnya sudah berpaling ke arah—

—Byun Baekhyun.

Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol memutuskan teleponnya dengan sepihak.

Beberapa menit untuk suasana hening, di mana Baekhyun yang masih berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun di setiap Baekhyun mulai berontak. Waktu terus berjalan ketika terdengar suara pintu atap terbuka dan sosok Yejin muncul di sana.

"Chanyeol? Wae?"

"Yejin, dengar—" Chanyeol memotong ucapannya, menghela nafas sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan memantapkan hatinya. "—kau adalah gadis yang baik, periang, ramah, dan itu mengapa aku _pernah_ mencintaimu. Tapi aku memang brengsek, karena aku justru berpaling pada orang lain. Mungkin aku tidak melakukan apapun, tapi hatiku melakukannya. Dan kau, tidak seharusnya menjalin hubungan dengan sosok brengsek ini. Maafkan aku, Yejin. Kau harus mencari namja yang lebih baik dariku, yang bersedia menemanimu, menjagamu, dan mencintaimu..."

Tubuh Yejin bergetar, dan setetes air mata menjatuhi pipinya. Chanyeol sendiri merasa bersalah, tapi diam-diam ia bersyukur jika Yejin bukanlah seorang yeoja beringas yang akan menamparnya bolak-balik mengetahui kekasihnya sudah berpaling. Yejin terisak pelan, sampai ia dapat menguasai tubuhnya dan mencoba berbicara. "Ka-kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa yang—?"

"Dia ada." Kali ini bukan hanya Yejin yang terkejut, Baekhyun juga ikut berjengit kaget. Tatapan Yejin beralih ke arah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun merasa ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat itu juga. Tapi Yejin tidak berteriak atau memaki, justru senyuman tipis yang tersungging di bibirnya. "Jadi begitu... Kalau begitu, selamat berbahagia. Dan, Park Chanyeol, aku sudah melepasmu. Terima kasih pernah mencintaiku."

"Yejin..." Lirih Baekhyun pelan, dan Yejin tersenyum kembali, mengabaikan air matanya yang sudah menganak sungai. "Tidak apa-apa, santai saja. Aku yakin kau tidak bermaksud."

Setelah itu, Yejin berbalik dengan punggung yang bergetar naik turun. Melangkah pergi dari atap sekolah dengan langkah yang lemas. Meninggalkan dua sejoli yang kini terdiam, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, dan ia menyentakkan tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. "Kau memutuskannya?"

"Lalu apa aku harus menciumnya?" Gumam Chanyeol, menghela nafas. "Hey, Baekhyun. Sudahlah, toh dia sudah mengikhlaskannya. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya. Merasa tak enak pada Yejin, karena pada kenyataannya ia menyerahkan Thousand Origami Cranes kepada Chanyeol bukan bermaksud untuk membuat mereka putus, hanya untuk memberitahukan perasaannya saja. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suaranya. "Tapi... kenapa—kau memutuskannya?"

"Kau masih bertanya mengapa?" Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding balkon, dan memilih tersenyum seadanya. "Kau punya kertas lipat dan bolpoin?"

"Aku memintamu untuk menjawab—menolak—perasaanku, Chan. Bukan untuk memutuskan Yejin. Kau tahu, aku tidak sekejam itu." Ujar Baekhyun, menghela nafas. Tangannya merogoh kantung jas sekolahnya, dan menyodorkan selembar kertas lipat berwarna ungu yang sudah tertekuk menjadi empat, juga sebuah bolpoin.

Chanyeol menerima sodoran kertas lipat dan bolpoin itu, tetapi matanya menatap langsung pada mata Baekhyun. "Aku tidak memutuskannya karena dirimu, Baek. Aku memutuskannya karena aku ingin, dan dia memang tidak pantas untuk bersama dengan orang sepertiku."

Baekhyun menghela nafas kembali dan memilih untuk diam, sedangkan Chanyeol langsung berkutat dengan kertas lipat dan bolpoin yang disodorkan Baekhyun tadi. Chanyeol meletakkan kertas lipat itu di atas paha-nya, dan menuliskan sebaris kalimat di sana, juga berusaha untuk menutupi tulisannya dari Baekhyun. Setelah menulis sebaris kalimat tersebut, Chanyeol dengan buru-buru—tapi tetap teliti—langsung melipat kertas lipat tersebut untuk beberapa saat, dan berakhir dengan bentuk burung bangau di tangannya. Origami Crane.

Origami Crane yang baru saja jadi itu langsung diserahkan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menerimanya dengan raut kebingungan. "Buka saja, Baek."

Masih bingung, Baekhyun membuka lipatan Origami Crane itu dengan perlahan. Berusaha untuk tidak sampai tersobek. Dan begitu terbuka, sebaris kalimat yang dituliskan Chanyeol itu terpampang dengan jelas, terbaca oleh Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun terjatuh dalam pelukan Chanyeol, merengkuh Chanyeol dalam pelukan erat, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol dan membiarkan bau _mint_ dari tubuh Chanyeol itu menguar hingga terhirup olehnya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan sebuah kalimat terucap dari bibirnya.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chanyeol's; Purple Origami Crane<br>**__I'm yours, Byun Baekhyun._

* * *

><p>.<p>

"—dan aku juga mencintaimu, Baek."

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

TADAAAA!(?)

Saya buat oneshoot sepanjang inih (ga panjang panjang amat si) khusus buat Chanyeol's Birthday! Yay~~~

Sebenernya saya udah buat fanfic ini beberapa waktu lalu, Cuma waktu itu belum bisa nentuin endingnya. Ini juga endingnya saya ga pede banget (atau sebenernya seluruh ceritanya juga).

Ini emang discousting, salahkan pada otak saya... Saya sebenernya pengen buat fanfic dengan alur Baekhyun ngerjain Chanyeol terus ngasih kejutan waktu Chanyeol ulang tahun (pasaran idenya wks), tapi saya mencoba bikin beberapa versi, malah gagal. Padahal ide udah ada.

Jadi, karena emang yang jadi fanfic ini (dan saya lagi mood buat nyelesaiin oneshoot ini), akhirnya saya update fanfic yang ini buat Chanyeol's birthday huohohoho.

JADI, WANNA GIVE ME REVIEW?


End file.
